Belum Cukup
by MiraMira
Summary: Lalu bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Masing masing dari mereka tahu mereka berdua sama sama belum puas karena memang waktu duapuluh empat jam sekalipun sebenarnya masih terlalu singkat untuk mereka. KaiSoo! PWP! Maafkan aku!


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Rating : M! Dan aku yakin dengan itu!

Warning : PWP, OOC, AU dimana member EXO adalah mahasiswa yang memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua belas.

Note : Ini… Apa ini KaiSoo pertamaku?

Ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang songfic dari 24 Hours milik Sunmi. Dia benar benar mengingatkanku pada Kyungsoo, terutama muka datarnya dan aku butuh fanfic dimana Kyungsoo yang lebih menginginkan, bukannya Jongin yang meminta.

Oh ya, aku rasa akhir akhir ini fic KaiSoo menghilang dari peradaban. Ini hanya aku saja atau mereka memang hilang? Atau aku hanya datang disaat yang tidak tepat?

Aku benar benar ingin Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu ini! Aku suka liriknya! Lalu Kai yang jadi dancernya!

+Belum Cukup+

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja berpegang pada pingiran meja itu, seperti semua orang yang pasti bertumpu pada meja, dia juga begitu. Dan itu membawa sesuatu untuk terngiang di telinganya.

_Tenang, ya, Hyung._

Kalimat macam apa itu? Kyungsoo masih kesal karenanya.

"Soo?"

UHUK!

Dan seketika Kyungsoo tersedak air minumnya sendiri.

Wajah Lu Han berubah panik, dia baru saja pulang dari China dan kalau teman serumahnya ini mati maka matilah dia.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Lu Han, harusnya apa apa, tapi kata tanya mengapa adalah kata yang pertama muncul di otaknya.

"T-tidak…" Kyungsoo terbata dan masih terbatuk sedikit sedikit. Dia pelan pelan merosot ke lantai, tanpa pegangan. Tidak seperti waktu itu.

"Hanya tersedak." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Lu Han masih sedikit panik dan itu memudahkannya untuk memilih kata kata yang salah untuk diucapkan. "Jangan mati, ya, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatap kesal temannya itu. "Aku tidak akan mati semua itu, Hyung. Kau pikir aku apa? Anjing yang makan cokelat?"

Lu Han tertawa garing, "Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Tidak apa apa."

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kyungsoo tersedak seteguk air bukanlah hal hal nyata seperti anjing, atau cokelat, atau Lu Han sendiri. Hal yang membuatnya tersedak adalah pikirannya sendiri. Pikirannya tentang satu dari sebelas teman teman serumahnya.

Pikirannya itu memanglah hal yang nyata pernah terjadi, tapi tidak sering dan tidak juga direncanakan. Itu adalah semalam dengan salah satu dari sebelas teman teman serumahnya.

Dan dia selalu ingin untuk mengulangnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu Jongin dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Saat ini sudah duduk di kursi sebelah Lu Han.

Lu Han melirik jam, diam dulu seperti menelanjangi jam dinding itu dengan matanya yang cantik, "Bukannya dia masih di kampus?" Lu Han balik bertanya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu." Kata Lu Han lagi.

+Belum Cukup+

Siang itu dihabiskannya untuk menghujani jam dinding dengan cintanya yang amat dalam, terpancar dari pandangan mata menusuknya. Sehun bilang Jongin akan pulang sedikit larut malam ini dan dia tidak tahu jam pastinya, tapi setidaknya anak itu sudah sedikit membantu daripada Lu Han.

Tapi Kyungsoo sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Yixing membawa radio kecil milik bersama ke dapur, tempat dimana Kyungsoo sedang duduk menahan perasaan. Yixing meletakannya di tempat yang sempurna, tempat yang sama dengan saat satu malam bersama salah satu dari sebelas teman teman serumahnya.

Dan radio itu memutar kenangan, lagu kenangan yang memang membawa kenangan. Lagu lagu barat lama yang tidak sengaja terputar saat malam itu berlalu.

_Tidak apa apa, kan, Hyung?_

Kyungsoo merutuki ingatannya yang sangat sangat tajam pada malam itu.

Dan tahu tahu Yixing sudah pergi meninggalkan radio itu dengan Kyungsoo.

CKLEK

Di jam seperti biasanya anggota rumah yang lain sedang jatuh tertidur untuk dibangunkan sekitar satu jam lagi atau mengerjakan tugas mereka masing masing dalam diam, walau pasti ada juga yang berselancar di dunia maya atau pergi dengan teman teman mereka. Tapi ada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu dan Kyungsoo penasaran.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan tangannya langsung jatuh pada meja itu sebagai gerak refleks, napasnya jadi berat, dia menunggu terlalu lama.

"Aku pulang!" Itu jelas jelas suara Yifan, Kyungsoo sedikit kesal sedikit juga lega karenanya.

Jadi tangannya tetap di meja itu karena dia tidak bergerak lagi. Meja itu ada diantara kulkas dan kompor dan Kyungsoo meletakan kedua tangannya di atasnya seperti apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Malam itu yang terjadi adalah satu gelas berisikan air nyaris pecah berkeping keping dan seseorang mengurungnya dalam pelukan di sini, juga memeperlakukannya bagai sebuah Apel yang tidak sembarangan dipetik.

"Engh…"

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo serasa melayang. Dia menginginkannya lagi.

CKLEK

Dan pintu terbuka lagi, membawa masuk seseorang. Pastinya.

"Aku pulang." Dia seperti berkata dengan malas, tapi dia memang begitu. Dan dialah teman yang bersama sama dengan Kyungsoo melalui satu malam dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dia adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo lupa cara bernapas.

Seketika sisa rasa dari Jongin yang bersarang di ingatan dan hatinya mulai beranak pinak dengan cepat, menjadikan dirinya mengingat Jongin dari kepala sampai kaki. Menginginkan Jongin dari kepala sampai kaki.

Lagu barat lama makin terdengar menghanyutkan untuk Kyungsoo, sebuah perpaduan yang aneh dengan keadaan ruangan yang seperti ini, tapi menurutnya lagu itu mempertahankan kepolosan dari semua hal. Dan langkah Jongin sudah pasti padanya, getaran dari langkahnya memenuhi ruang, juga ruang hati Kyungsoo, untuk dikirim pada otaknya untuk diproses menjadi rasa tertantang bercampur waspada.

"Hyung." Panggil Jongin.

Tahan, Kyungsoo. Jangan jatuh.

Tangan Jongin jatuh dipinggangnya dan itu membuatnya lebih lemas dari yang sudah terjadi, Kyungsoo bernapas dengan berat, untung Jongin menahannya. Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih pada bocah itu, tapi kalau dia benar melakukannya dia bisa jadi bahan olok-olok serumah.

Dan Jongin tersenyum seperti biasa, senyumnya yang mirip seringai seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus pada mata Jongin yang kecokelatan, warnanya lebih terang dari warna mata orang lain dirumahnya. Dari mata itu Kyungsoo tahu Jongin juga tengah menatapnya dan dia ingin Jongin terus begitu, terus menatap ke arahnya dan berlama lama menatap seakan dua puluh empat jam berlalu bagai satu detik.

Tangan Jongin merayap lembut ke lehernya dan akhirnya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, membiarkan jari-jarinya membingkai wajah Kyungsoo yang masih menatap matanya. Lalu Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam ciuman dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dalam di bibir.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin sementara Jongin meraba punggungnya, mengusap dengan lembut. Lidah Jongin datang saat Kyungsoo sengaja membuka mulutnya untuk Jongin. Lidah mereka bertarung sampai akhirnya kebutuhan paru parulah yang datang dan mengalahkan keduanya.

Mereka terengah, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak puas, seakan dia baru saja menyentuh bibir Jongin sedetik yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk menciumnya lagi, ciuman yang sama dalamnya. Jongin pada akhirnya yang menarik diri, sebelum lagi lagi kehabisan napas dia turun ke leher Kyungsoo. Jongin membuat Kyungsoo lupa bahkan pada resep spaghetti andalannya.

Bahkan pada kenyataan bahwa mereka masih di dapur.

Jongin membuka satu persatu kancing yang ada di polo yang Kyungsoo pakai selama ciumannya makin mendekat pada selangka Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin menggigitnya disitu.

"Ah!"

Jongin menutup matanya menikmati, Kyungsoo ada diantara terkejut, nikmat, dan sakit. Jongin mengecup sekali lagi apa yang tadi ia gigit sebelum menarik polo Kyungsoo melewati kepalanya.

"Jongin…" Lirih Kyungsoo tepat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

Dari tangannya, Jongin tahu apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Jari Kyungsoo hanya mengitari setiap kancing di kemeja Jongin, jadi Jongin menarik tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam kemeja untuk bertemu langsung dengan perut dan dadanya. Maksud Jongin adalah menciptakan keinginan lebih besar lagi bagi Kyungsoo untuk membuka kancing dan Kyungsoo memang benar melakukannya.

Jongin melepas kemejanya saat mereka melepaskan bibir masing masing. Memberi pemandangan cuma cuma pada Kyungsoo, yang terlihat sangat puas dengan apa yang dia lihat sejak saat malam itu dia tidak melihat tubuh Jongin sedikitpun, Kyungsoo dikerjai dari belakang saat itu.

Jongin mengecupnya di kening, turun ke pipi, lalu ke leher dan dada, lalu memberikan kecupan manis sampai di perut. Kyungsoo yang hanya bersandar pada meja kali ini mulai duduk di atasnya dan tanpa sadar melebarkan kaki, dia ingin lebih! Sangat ingin lebih!

Saat Jongin akhirnya melepas celananya dan hanya bersandar di paha dalam Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sadar Jongin menunggu dia bicara apa yang yang diinginkannya. Jadi Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang akhirnya juga memberi kecupan singkat pada Kyungsoo di bawah sana, membawa sengatan listrik bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya karena apa yang Jongin lakukan di bawah sana, sebatas kecupan kecil, "Jongin…"

"Buka matamu, Hyung." Kata Jongin, kalimat perintah yang disuarakan dengan halus dan Kyungsoo menurutinya, membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin lagi.

Dan satu kecupan lagi di paha dalamnya. Kyungsoo bisa gila.

"Jangan menggodaku, Jongin."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin berdiri lagi dan menciumi rahangnya hingga ke telinga. Sesuai apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, Jongin pasti ingin tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas, ciuman Jongin makin memenuhi lehernya, "Gagahi aku."

Jongin berhenti dan saat ini menatap dalam dalam mata Kyungsoo, "Gagahi? Dengan kasar?"

Kyungsoo tidak berpikir Jongin akan memperlakukannya dengan kasar sejak awal, tapi dia yakin dia akan menyukai apapun yang Jongin lakukan padanya.

Jongin melepas celananya dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangnya, "Aku tidak sekasar itu." Katanya. Dia memberi Kyungsoo ciumannya lagi dan memasukinya perlahan.

"Hmph!"

Tangan Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan. Tadinya dia ingin diam dulu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo terbiasa, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri justru menggerakan pinggulnya dan itu membuatnya tidak sabar.

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, membiarkan napas hangatnya meniup leher Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang minta dikasari." Kata Jongin lagi dan setelahnya Kyungsoo menerima setiap gerakan Jongin yang cepat dengan desahan.

"Engh… Ah!"

Kyungsoo tidak berpikir untuk meminta macam macam pada Jongin, termasuk sekedar pindah ke tempat yang lebih empuk. Cara Jongin menyentuhnya sudah sangat memabukan. Membuat Kyungsoo bagai lupa pada tubuhnya sendiri dan hanya bisa merasakan rasa dari bawah sana, jadi makin melayang dan dia sendiri bergerak tanpa kendali.

"AH! Jongin!"

Kyungsoo samar samar mendengar Jongin menyebut namanya, itu membangkitkan sesuatu lagi. Kyungsoo mengatur napas, mengedipkan matanya dengan perlahan. Walau saat ini dia lelah, tapi tidak akan pernah lelah untuk Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Kata Jongin. Dia masih disitu, masih di dalam Kyungsoo seakan tidak mau keluar, masih menahan apa yang dia tanam di dalam Kyungsoo untuk tidak mengalir keluar. Tapi Jongin tertawa, tawa yang puas dan senang, itu menghangatkan dada Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan mengelus pipi Jongin, "Belum cukup." Katanya dan dia mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Aku belum puas, bisa kata melakukannya lagi?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih."

Lalu bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Masing masing dari mereka tahu mereka berdua sama sama belum puas karena memang waktu duapuluh empat jam sekalipun sebenarnya masih terlalu singkat untuk mereka.

+FIN+

Aku mulai terbayang apa yang akan dilakukan member lain saat menemukan mereka bersenang senang di dapur, tapi itu terlalu sulit ditulis untuk saat ini. Waktu senggangku sudah tidak lagi banyak.


End file.
